


The Black and Gold Harem Begins

by AnitaGrace



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnitaGrace/pseuds/AnitaGrace
Summary: Bruce finds his mate Clark at a Ball Garla thing and saves him from Lex's plans.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	The Black and Gold Harem Begins

“It's time to go master Bruce” Alfred called from downstairs. Bruce sighed he was sick of this dance. his black wings and changing sent announced his fertility and availability to everyone he encountered. He had spent all week delivering the necessary seamen to his company he had been told by multiple teachers that performing this duty would be pleasant. It had only been a month but all he had to show for it was a sore wrist and exhausted mind. He supposed he was doing the work of two by himself and that was what these weekend parties were supposed to be about. finding a haram and a partner. So far everyone at them had smelled flat and everyone he talked to had been worse. The vibrant colours and bright lights made his head hurt, maybe living with just the grey winged in-fertile Alfred had increased his sensitivity to colour and his own deep changing sent made everyone smell flat he thought. walking to the car as if it contained his death.  
“Sir, you're being a bit dramatic don't you think?” Alfred said.  
“no Alfred, they're all going to jump on me and act as if they want me when they don't really want me,” Bruce answered.  
“How can you know they don't want you, Sir?” Alfred questioned Bruce  
“The second they think I'm out of earshot they whisper about my wings and how they're black and that makes me symbolize death and with what happened to my parents they have all the proof they need. can you come with me please Alfred?” Bruce asked,  
“As much as I would love to come with you today Sir, I am not allowed to enter these parties, I am however very sure you will manage admirably Master Bruce,” Alfred said pulling up to the curb the door was open so Bruce could emerge to meet the crowd. 

The crowd was a solid wall of light and sound as he walked quickly into the event trying to remove himself from the cameras only to be swallowed by the selection of females at events doors their mainly Brown wings indicated that they were fertile and the dress colour matched their partner's wings if they well already in a Haram white if they were free to be taken into one. But before he could build a Haram, he needed a partner. The reason the females swarmed him as they didn't pick up that he was part of the 1% that needed both males and females in his Haram plus he didn't feel like taking sloppy seconds and often the claimed females just wanted someone different to fuck them so they're more likely to get pregnant, not to offer their Haram leader to fuck someone else they didn't like sharing. he manoeuvred out from between the grabbing hands moving to study the males of the room. no one was in a white tie like he was. All the other males where already in a major pairing. he went to the bar and watched the door. 

It was about half an hour later when Lex strode in He was the only male Bruce knew of without a harem he was carrying the end of a greenish chain he pulled a sickly looking man, who’s what looks like Brown wings we're dragging on the floor. he smelled of thunderstorms which told Bruce despite the pain and anger he felt he was healthy. Lex turned and tied him to the symbolic post in the centre of the room, which had gone silent.  
“well, what are you waiting for?” Lex asked although the practice Lex was referring to was still outlined on the wall no one had dared to even think of following through with it since Bruce's mother and it was always a female not that males were excluded it just wasn't done and since the last time it had been done it had been made illegal and even then the female consented to the ritual and we're excited. This guy just looked tired and the anger was also told them he didn’t want to be there.  
“What are you doing Lex?” Bruce asked not seeing the host of the party  
“he won't give me children so he must give everyone children” Lex explained which Bruce supposed was one of the reasons the practice was used in ancient times. Bruce walked forward  
“Do you want to be here, and do you understand what this means?” Bruce asked the man tied to the post  
“No! Lex said if I didn't come and behave, he will kill my mother,” the man said trying to speak past the tight collar he was in.  
“Let's get you out of that collar then," Bruce said pulling lock picks out of his sleeve and unlocking the collar seeing the red swollen mess that was the man's neck and wrists he murmured in sympathy.  
Bruce pulled the man away from the post and back to the bar. normally these parties had a first aid kit somewhere back here  
“what's your name?” Bruce asked as he rang through to the police  
“Clark Kent,” the man said his voice raw as he recognized that Bruce was getting him help. His sent lost the angry edge and changed to just a storm smell, Clark was holding tight to Bruce’s hand.  


Bruce gave the phone over so Clark could give the police his mother's details so they could protect her if Lex had men out ready to do something to her, they couldn’t. Bruce felt unsettled normally he could cope with a holdup just fine they were common at the events he went to after all. Clark was also holding his hand tight as he spoke to the police he looked up and smiled at Bruce every so often. lex who had been stumped by the reaction and easy acceptance of Bruce is authority without the hosts backing and his break from tradition shuddered into motion and pulled a gun on the guests. Trying to be intimidating  


“no guns“ Bruce growled loudly at Lex his wings expanded to offer the protection he had promised with his authority cutting the room in half Lex tried to get Bruce to stand down by extending His own wings trying to dominate Bruce but his pitiful four-meter wings span did nothing to shake Bruce it even made the people behind him feel safer this wings doubling Lexes Bruce advanced ignoring the gun. As Lex panicked and didn't even try to shoot Bruce as the police came in behind Lex  
“Lex Luthor you're under arrest,” said one of the police officers when Lex complain that it was unfair and Bruce was using his wings to attack as well, the youngest police officer said “Lex he was quite clearly using his wings to protect others and we are arresting you for kidnapping and public endangerment by using a gun Nothing about your wings”  
when the police had finished tying up Lex Bruce’s wings came down revealing the other half of the room to the police Clark re-grasped Bruce’s hand normally a full display of wings was not only impolite it gave the authority of everyone with bigger wings Bruce’s wings often frightened his partners as one of the steps in courting someone was to extend the wings matching lengths straight up it was rare for anyone to have as long a wingspan as Bruce had.  


“mate,” Clark said gently into Bruce’s ear Bruce turns seeing the Golden shine which was the actual colour of his wings  
“you think?“ Bruce asked giving Clark the option of backing down so he wouldn't be embarrassed “I know as long as you don't expect the whole wings but in length is there the health I'll get in time” Clark answered  
“mate” Bruce whispered back “But I really don't think we can check that inside,” Clark said showing an understanding of height that most lacked even in double-height atriums wing straight up didn't work with Bruce.  
“Mr Wayne are you, all right?” asked a policeman  
“Yes I'll get Alfred to send you the evidence I have and you can get mine and Clark's statements next week,” Bruce said walking out the door Clark followed when they reached the street Clark having initiated the ritual extended his wings straight up. Bruce was in awe despite the holes in his wings they were taller than expected. Bruce threw his wings up as well moving closer together their wings matched in length. Everyone stopped to look as the Golden-Brown Wings show black through them. Bruce knew which colour their harem would be, black and gold. He met Clark's eyes as he brought the men against him.

Alfred drove around the end of the street parking so Bruce and Clark could get in He had stopped to take a photo of the two of them that would be the one they got painted to commemorate their mating Bruce ushered his new mate into the car they drove to the Manor. On the way home, Bruce took photos of all the injuries to Clark's body leaving the wings till they had more space.  
“I still owe Smallville my first spend,” Clark said gently  
“That's OK Clark we'll get that out of you and then we'll work on us,” Bruce said allowing the other man to relax  
“Alfred I'll trust you to get the evidence to the police talk to Clark's mother an organized black and gold to be our colours I'll get you a sample to send to Smallville as quickly as possible if you could organize some time off for both of us that would be great” Bruce organized,  
“Of course master Bruce, here we are Sir, do you make sure to treat master Clark’s wounds, Sir,” Alfred said getting out and opening the door Bruce lead Clark into his bed-chamber which was big enough to hold both their wings in any direction and then he pulled Clark to him in a searing kiss.


End file.
